Fallen Angels
by FoREVer Nightwing
Summary: Songfic for "Fallen Angels" by the Black Veil Brides


**A/N: Since there is no category for the Outsiders, I just put it in Batman.**

**Anyway, this is a songfic for _Fallen Angels _by the Black Veil Brides.**

******EDIT:**** As I checked my e-mail, one of my stories recieved a very nasty review about the use of lyrics in my stories. I had also recived a PM from someone else (who was far nicer about it) about the same issue. I am removing all lyrics from my works. If you have a problem with that, I'm very sorry.**

* * *

**Fallen Angels**

_What will you call yourselves?_

…_Outsiders._

Dick Grayson didn't want to be a part of another team.

After the deaths of Lilith and Donna, he just didn't want to do it again.

He didn't want to go to any more funerals.

He didn't want to want to bury any more members of his friends… his family.

So, why he's here now, he didn't know.

* * *

It had taken a lot for Roy Harper to get his friend to join the team he had organized.

It took a hell of a lot more to get him to be leader.

When he finally got Dick to agree by saying the team would act more like co-workers, the former boy wonder reluctantly accepted.

Now, there was only one problem…

Most of the heroes that were chosen were rookies.

Thunder was okay… she knew a lot about crime fighting, seeing how her father, Black Lightning, had been a hero.

Jade and Metamorpho both had experience, which was a good thing.

Indigo… Dick didn't trust her too well, seeing how she killed Lilith and Donna.

And Grace?

She was strong… but she wasn't very experienced. Bering a bouncer at a Metahuman night club was one thing, a superhero, totally different.

He couldn't complain, though. It could be worse.

He could be stuck with rookies who haven't had any training.

Grace could be worse… though it was impossible to imagine.

And Batman could be on his case.

Dick could almost imagine his former mentor criticizing his team… just like the  
Titans.

_You could've done better if you had done this..._

_You shouldn't do that…_

Dick shuddered. He really hated it when Bats did that.

* * *

The team did improve over the next few months, though.

Grace and Indigo became good friends.

Metamorpho was slowly regaining his memories.

Even Batman noticed the improvements.

_You're doing well, Dick. I'm… I'm proud of you._

* * *

The routine was simple.

Kick some ass.

Don't try to destroy HQ.

Get your paycheck at the end of the month.

A few of the members started to get close… except for Dick.

_If I get too close… then it'll be harder to say goodbye if that time ever comes._

* * *

One day, Jade had made reservations at a new restaurant for everyone.

When she told Dick about them, he turned her down.

"Sorry, Jade. I have things to do."

Jade sighed. "Y'know, taking a break every now and again is a good thing."

"Your point?"

"If you don't go, I'll get Grace to drag you."

Dick rolled his eyes. "She can try."

* * *

Jade had kept her promise.

When she tried again to get him to come, she brought Grace with her.

When he and Grace fought, Grace won.

And Dick was literally dragged to dinner.

"Did I ever tell you I hate your guts, Jade?" He said jokingly.

"Everyone does." She laughed.

* * *

In spite of not wanting to get close to the others, they had a good time.

All of them, save for Indigo, got a little drunk.

Dick started telling stories about his days as Robin.

"Whoa, really? The bat got drunk?" Roy asked, "I don't buy it!"

"He did! It was hilarious." Dick laughed, "But I got into some serious trouble for spiking his coffee with whisky… got grounded for two months."

Everyone laughed. Even Indigo.

"Another time, I took the Batmobile on a joy ride." Dick continued, "I wrecked it."

"Dude, is that even possible?" Rex asked.

"Apparently. Heh, Bats had made sure the Batmobile could handle bullets, bombs, and stuff like that, but he wasn't prepared for a teenager to take it out for a ride."

* * *

It looked like things were happening that Dick didn't have in mind.

The Outsiders, the team that acts like co-workers… was becoming a family.

Dick had tried not to get close.

He went to a few of the outings the others went to, but spent most of his time doing one of two things: Patrolling Gotham or Bludhaven, or analyzing substances found at various crime scenes.

Roy had tried to get him to loosen up, but his answer was always the same...

_Roy, we started this team to hunt down inactive villains before they can cause trouble, not to have fun, or to act like a family. This isn't like the Titans, or the Young Justice._

* * *

Slowly, Dick got used to the fact that they were bonding.

It was inevitable.

Teams were meant to bond. They were meant to become a family.

So, the Outsiders ended up like the Titans; a family.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad… after all, they're the Outsiders. They went against the Joker… and won.

They kicked Brother Blood's ass.

Even the fearsome five didn't stand a chance against them.

They'd be fine… after all, they're strong… and maybe a little batshit crazy.

What mattered most is that they'd get the job done.


End file.
